Green Fades
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Formally called 'My Fading Color.' This story had been updated into a story line.


_SUMMARY: Tommy reflects on losing his powers for the second time._

_**Green Fades**_

_KimTomPW_

Tommy sat on a rock that over looked the lake at the park.

"Not again," he sighed.

He looked down at the lake and remembered when he first moved to Angel Grove. His life had not been the same since he moved to Angel Grove last September of 1993. It was now October of 1994, and many things had happened in the past year.

"Those were the days," Tommy laughed out loud.

It all began his first week of school. He was dressed up in a green muscle shirt, matched with the same colored shorts. It was his first karate competition at his new school. It was being held at the Youth Center.

"Jase," Tommy sighed.

He was up against his future best friend, Jason Lee Scott. He was dressed in the same thing he was wearing, but in red. The match ended in a tie. He knew the both of them were bummed not to win. You win some, lose some, and even tie in some cases.

"Life has changed so much," Tommy said.

The next day at school was quite interesting to say the least. After he turned from locking his locker, he noticed these two guys talking to this girl. She really did not look interested in what either one of them had to say to her. As things seemed to be getting worse, Tommy decided to interfere.

"Hey, Tommy," a soft voice said.

He turned and smiled.

"Hey, Kim," Tommy said.

"What cha thinking about," she asked.

"Nothing much. Just the first time we met," Tommy smiled.

He remembered walking up to Bulk and Skull and telling them quote, 'you heard the lady. She said leave her alone,' or something to that effect. It had been a year. How can he remember what he said that long ago?

"That was something," Kim laughed.

He showed them a few of his karate moves and they ran like there was no tomorrow. He did not know why he did it. Mostly to impress the girl he guessed.

"You so came on to me," Tommy laughed.

Kim looked and down and grinned. She had told him thanks and then he did the unthinkable. He smiled and walked away. He thought to himself, 'Gee Tommy, you save this girl and all you do is say see you later?'

"I remember," Kim said.

As Tommy began to play out a karate fight against himself in his head, she called out to him. She said her name was Kimberly. He introduced himself as Tommy. Kim wasted no time in inviting him to the Youth Center. The events leading up to it was unbearable for Tommy.

"If you only knew what you put me through," Tommy laughed.

He rested his head on the palm of his head, just staring at the clock. It was last period. It seemed to take forever. He now realized he was really crushing on this girl. How can it be that this 5' 3'', 105-pound young woman in pink have this kind of affect on him?

"I could only imagine," Kim smiled.

All right, so he was not entirely sure about the height or weight, but he was pretty sure he was right at the time. Anyway, he was, but that was after the fact he joined the team. What about the date? It was all a big blur. All he could remember was being captured by Rita and being turned into her evil Green Ranger. He knew he did horrible things when he was evil, but he had not, he would have never known that his future girlfriend and friends were Power Rangers.

"I've changed since we first met," Tommy said.

"Yes, you have," Kim smiled.

After being freed, Kim told Tommy the things he said to her and it all came back. Man, he was an ass to everyone. It took him a while to get over it, but he had a lot of help from Jason and Kim. He did not know how many times he apologized to Kim that day about not going to the Youth Center. It was Trini's idea to have the make up date. Tommy did not know why he said it was a date. He had not officially asked Kim out yet. They just hung out together, and he knew she really wanted him to ask her.

"You're not the shy Tommy you once were," Kim said.

"I was so scared to ask you out," Tommy admitted.

It was Zack who convinced Tommy to finally ask Kim to a dance that was coming up. The next two days were the best and worst days of his life.

"I'm so sorry it turned out the way it did," Kim cried.

"Me too," Tommy sighed.

Jason made the choice of being the one to get the candle. Tommy tried to stop him, but he could be as stubborn as Kim sometimes.

"I thought it was going to turn out differently," Tommy said.

He had lost his powers that day. The day after Tommy lost my powers, something amazing happened. No costume, no coin, no powers, but he did it. He asked Kim to the dance. He thought he was nothing without his powers. And even though he had the girl since the beginning, it seemed he had finally gotten her.

"I'm going to miss you," Kim cried.

All the memories of that day came flooding back.

"Is this going to end up like the last time," Tommy asked.

Kim wiped a tear and nodded.

"I thought so," Tommy smiled.

He bent down and kissed her.

"I'll miss you too," Tommy whispered.

Everything was happening again. Tommy had lost his powers, this time to Lord Zedd.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be the Green Ranger," Tommy said.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"Maybe I'm meant to be something else," Tommy said. "Something greater."

The End


End file.
